For neurological interventions, image information is provided to a user about a region of interest. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,648 describes that images which have been collected earlier are shown to the surgeon during an operation. However, during neurosurgery, for example during neuro-operations or neuro-interventions, for example, the leakage of the cerebral spinal fluid can result in a local deformation of the brain during treatment. As a consequence, image data acquired before the treatment may be at least in local misalignment with the current brain structure.